labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Henrey
S-5 is the adoptive Brother of Adam, Bree and Chase. He became one of the main characters in season 4.5. later it is revield that his real name is Henry. Henry is a sterotypical teenage boy. He is currently 17 years old. He possess the power of all the bionic solders in Krans bionic army. Like most teenage boys, he tries his best to have a social life. Henry has many friends inclewding Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo. He is portrayed by Henry James Biography Comming Soon... Personality Comming Soon... Family Bree Davenport Bree is Henry's adoptive sister. They are very close and are always whatching out for each other. Chase Davenport Chase is Henry's adoptive brother. Like most siblings do, they tend to tease/bicker. They are also best friends. Their relationship is strong and they care deeply about each other. Adam Davenport Adam is Henry's adoptive brother. They care about each other a lot, and their relationship is very strong. They're very close to each other and will always be there for each other, no matter what. Leo Dooley Leo is Henry's younger adoptive brother. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. Donald Davenport Donald is Henry's adoptive father. He continues to call him his dad, even though he adopted him because he did not want to help Krane. Tasha Davenport Tasha is Henry's adoptive-mom. She appears to get along with him. Bionic Abilities *'Electrical Lasers: Henry can shoot lasers and what ever they touch (including people) gets electrocuted. His eyes will turn dark red when using this ability.' *'Electrical Speed: Anything that Henry touches while he is super speeding, it gets electrocuted and it stays like that for 24 hrs straight.' *'Dark Orb Energy Blast: Henry can make a giant orb to throw that can immediately destroy everything it hits, and to ensure it's elimination it sends whatever it hits to another dimension.' *'Energy Lasers: Henry can shoot energy from his eyes and it will make anyone hyper for 12 hrs. When firing these lasers, his eyes turn sky blue.' *'Super Strength:' Henry can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train.'' *'''Heat Vision:' Henry can apparently control the intensity; he can use this ability for a variety of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He will be able to fire extremely hot lasers or flames from his eyes. '' *'Plasma Grenades:' Henry can shoot balls of electricity from his hands.'' *'''Blast Wave:' Henry can push a blast wave of energy, destroying everything it hits'' *''' Water Breathing: Henry can breathe underwater for up to a half an hour.' *'Pressurized lung capacity:' ' Henry can blow a gale force super cold or hot breath.' *'''Flame Vision:' Henry can shoot flames out his eyes and burn anything. *'Electrokinesis:' Henry can harness the static electricity from his surroundings and utilizes it to create lightning bolts.'' *'''Geo-Leaping:' Henry can molecularly transport himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. *'Simultaneous Abilities:' Henry can use two or more abilities at once with out fainting.'' * Super Speed:' Henry can run so fast that he can’t be seen by others. He will be able to run over four hundred miles an hour. If he ran in circles and if he does it fast enough, you'll create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside.'' *'''Super Jump:' When something is in his way, Henry can jump over it easily. Henry can also be able to jump on to ceilings.'' *'Sonic Cyclone:' Henry can Spin so fast, and make a sonic cyclone. '' * Mental Navigation System: Henry can navigate when he is super speeding.' *'Speed Talking:' Henry can talk super fast. '' *'''Wall Sticking:' Henry can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but he is still affected by gravity.'' *'Speed Typing:' Henry can type at rapid speeds, and type all of the words that exist in a minute. '' *'''Super Agility:' Henry can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Vocal Manipulation:' Henry can manipulate his vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound.'' *'''Speed Fighting:' 'Henry can fight super fast. *'Invisibility:' 'Henry can turn invisible. ' *'Super Speed Running Backwards:' 'Henry can run backwards and still know were to go.' *'Super Intelligence:' This will make him incredibly intelligent '' *'''And knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. This will also make him a capable strategist. He will also be able to read at high speeds and retain a lot of information at once. *'Force Field:' Henry can create a shield to protect him and others. He will also be capable of extend his force field to encompas other objects, but in This case it must stem from his hands. After long periods of time of being around gamma rays, his force field melts.'' *'''Force Field Ball:' Henry can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. '' *'Super Senses:' Henry possesses superhuman sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell.'' *'''Physical Attributes:' Henry possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person.'' *'Super Durability:' Henry can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that would kill normal people, but only stun you. You’ll also able to take super strong punches and only be slightly wounded.'' *'''Senses Recording:' Henry can record what he hears or see and plug it into a flash-drive slot to replay it. His eyes can also be used as video cameras. '' *'Bionic GPS:' Henry can track cell signals using his bionics. '' *'''Viewing Screen:' Henry can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. He could also use it to project other holograms. '' *'Hacking:' Henry can remotely hack computers. '' *'''Override App:' 'Henry can take over another bionic person and remotely control them *''' Magnetism App:' ''''Henry can turn his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. He can also use it to deflect metal. ' *'''Molecular kinesis:' Henry can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. This ability will also allow him to move things with his mind.'' *'Mathematical Analysis:' Henry can aim from a far distance. '' *'''Mental Database:' Henry possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he see and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings and people. '' *'Fingerprint Recognition App: 'He can record people's fingerprints and scan an area for a specific one. ' *'Telescopic Vision: '''Henry can zoom his vision into seeing distant objects in a magnified scale. He is also able to see vast distances, outside the atmosphere, solar-system or even galactic distances *'''Levitation:' Henry can levitate his self a couple of feet of the ground.'' *'Scan Vision:' Henry can scan the inside of the house or anything like that. It gives him a form of X-ray vision, and lets he see through solid objects. However, if someone is using the Invisibility Cloak the scanner will not show them.'' *'''Data Download:' 'Henry can download data from a computer or technology by making contacted with it. *'Laser Bo Generation:' 'Henry can generate a laser Bo staff that is very useful during combat; it is strong enough to knock someone through the air.' *'Sonar Vision:' Henry can create powerful sonar, to track objects under water. '' *'''Mental Link:' Henry can send information to another bionic human in a method similar to an email. *'Thermal Scan:' 'Henry can scan the surrounding area for heat signatures.' *''' Bio-Thermokinesis:' '''Henry can control his body temperature, to camouflage himself from bionic heat detection. *'''Super Senses:' 'Henry can hear, see & smell things really well from very far away. ' *'Saw Fingers:' Henry can have spinning saws that come out of his hand.'' *'Electrokinesis: 'Henry can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics'' *'''Energy Absorption: 'Henry can take energy from any machine. *'Pyrokinesis:' He demonstrated a new ability, the ability to shoot fireballs or blast things with fire waves.'' *'''Laser Spheres:' Henry can generate laser spheres from his fingers. *'Electric Cage:' Henry can freeze someone in a cage'' *'''Enhanced Reflexes: 'Henry has reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts. *'Finger Missiles: 'This ability allows him to generate missiles from his fingers.' ' *'Bionic Manipulation': 'This ability allows him to manipulate his opponents’ bionics and use it against them' *'Heat Tele-Kinesis: 'Henry can use Tele-Kinesis and it can control all the heat within 1,000 feet of you, making heat either hotter or colder.'' *'''X-Ray Vision:''' Henry can see through people and objects.' *'Explosion Induction:' Henry can make things explode.'' *'''Ionikinesis:' Henry can generate spheres of plasma and can blast them at his enemies.'' *'Size Alteration': Henry' can shrink down to any size.' *'Night vision: Henry can see in the dark' *'Super stretch: Henry can stretch his body out up to 20 feet.' *'Flying: Henry can fly.' *'Electro Control:' 'Henry can control machines with his voice.' *'Camouflage:' 'Henry can visually blend into immediate environment.' * Trivia *Henry is part of Kran's bionic army, but on the davenports side. *Henry enjoys reading. * S-5 stands for soldier #5 Category:Bionic Category:Henry Related pages Category:Main characters Category:Characters with bionics Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Bionic Soldier related Category:Bionic Teens Category:Smart Guys Category:Awesome Bionic Teens Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4.5